


Kevin, Not Bacon

by edbighead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: "You don’t have a name tattoo on your wrist, meaning you probably don’t have a soulmate but you didn’t want your friends to tease you about it so you had a tattoo made on your wrist about some name you picked at random because your friend said she wanted to see it soon. And then somehow there’s a person claiming to be your soulmate and they’re kind of cute and sweet so you don’t know what to do."





	Kevin, Not Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).



> I do share a birthday with Kevin Bacon, so that's where this comes from. I feel like this is short and sweet and hits the spots. I hadn't written them before so I hope this came out the way you wanted! I think it does! Idea came from an AU list on tumblr.

Stoffel was tired of the questions, tired of the jabs, tired of all it. It was hard enough trying to have a normal life, but finding your soulmate on top of it? It was almost enough to make him want to quit everything. He knew it wasn’t the answer, but it was enough to where he was bothered almost every day by the chatter of his friends and extended family about the fact that they were finding their “person,” but he wasn’t.

The problem was, Stoffel didn’t have a name on his wrist like everyone else. Both of his wrists were blank.

He worked at an office in a city not far from where he grew up; close enough to where he could drive home and visit his family if he wanted, but far enough to where he didn’t feel suffocated. He did his best to always wear a thick watch on his left wrist, one that could go underwater, so he wouldn’t have to take it off in front of anyone. Soulmate tattoos developed between the ages of 18 and 19, Stoffel’s never showed up.

The questions started soon after university got going, “Who is on your wrist? At least tell me the first letter? Is it a man or woman?” Especially his best friend Angelique, they had grown up together and then had been accepted to the university in the capital. It had been nice to go with someone he had grown up with. They helped each other with navigating the new place, assignments, everything.

Somehow he had gotten through university without anyone seeing his wrist and not knowing that he was actually blank. He had told his family and Angelique that the name on his wrist was “Kevin.” He had ended up picking that name because Kevin Bacon is an actor that he liked, picking that name had made sense, and if he ended up finding a Kevin sometime soon, all the better. Angelique was coming home in two weeks for the next holiday and Stoffel knew he had to get a tattoo soon to cover up the fact that his never developed. Since today is his last day off before the holiday, he knew he had to do it; he had made an appointment with a tattoo artist who had a shop equidistant between his work and his apartment.

Getting the tattoo was easier than he expected, Stoffel had switched his watch to the other wrist, telling the artist that this name was for someone in his life who had died. The tattoo artist looked like he didn’t care that much thankfully. Stoffel could only hope that he didn’t tell anyone about his “strange appointment.” He knew he was over thinking this, like he usually did, but couldn’t help himself. It was over much quicker than he expected and was told it would heal quicker since it was small and in simpler script.

\-----  
Stoffel felt a weird sense of trepidation walking into the house; he felt that something was going to change tonight. Angelique was waving him over towards the back of the living room, there was a handsome blonde standing next to her, someone Stoffel had never seen before. Angelique had an odd smile on her face, as if she were a cat who had eaten the canary. “This is Kevin, I work with him and he was going to be alone for the holiday so I thought I should bring him home with me.”

It felt like a punch to the gut, finally, someone named Kevin. Kevin wasn’t a name that Stoffel came across very often. Here, of all places, at a friend’s small party. Kevin. This was all Angelique’s fault; she was the only one at the party who knew the name, even if newly gotten, was Kevin. “Are you going to introduce yourself?” Angelique huffed, “I’m going to go get more drinks, while I’m gone start talking.” That broke the spell that Stoffel seemed to be under, making him laugh. Kevin smiled, crinkling up the laugh lines around his eyes. “She’s something isn’t she?” is about all Stoffel can get out.

Kevin was blonde, average height, but looked to be trim underneath the sweater. Stoffel was appreciative, even if blondes weren’t usually his type. He finally understood what his friends and family meant when they tried to describe meeting the person you were meant to be with. Even though some of them had “common” names on their wrists, it was something in the bottom of his stomach, something he hadn’t ever felt before.

“That’s why I enjoy working with her, she’s never boring.” Kevin reached out his hand, Stoffel reached out to shake before he realized what Kevin was doing. “She told me about your wrist, look at mine.” Turning his wrist, Stoffel tried not to gasp at what he was seeing. His own name on Kevin’s wrist, “Angelique told me about a month ago about yours. I didn’t even really know how to say your name until she started talking about you.”

Stoffel moved to turn and see where Angelique was, he didn’t see her in the living room, so she was probably still in the kitchen “getting drinks” for the three of them. Catching a few people’s eyes, he waved to them before responding. “Are you staying at her place? Did your family mind you coming here instead of going home for the holiday?” He knows he blushing, but can’t help it. “My dad is overseas at the moment and my mom passed away earlier this year, so it’s fine. Angelique tried to tell me to have you spend the night in my hotel, but I told her to calm down and to see where things went.” It’s Kevin’s turn to blush and Stoffel can’t help but chuckle.

“Do you snore?” They both laugh at Stoffel’s question right as Angelique walks up to them, holding three drinks.  
\-----

“Can I tell you something?” Stoffel is whispering it; if Kevin is already asleep then he won’t say anything. “Yes?” Kevin softly mumbles. “I had to get a name tattooed to cover up the fact that I didn’t have one. Kevin was the first name of my favorite actor.”

“I guess it has a new meaning now.” Kevin laughs as he turns to Stoffel, “I won’t tell anyone, now come closer.” Snuggling in Stoffel sighs, Angelique was right, like she usually was.


End file.
